


i imagine a future where i can be with you (Miraculous Ladybug)

by ShipperTrash08



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash08/pseuds/ShipperTrash08
Summary: Hey, Adrien here!Welcome to the Literature Club! It's always been a goal of mine to enjoy and share the things I love. Now that you're part of 'the crew', you can help me make that dream a reality in this bubbly game!Every day is full of daring stunts and quirky chatter with all of my lovable and dorky club members.Nino, our energetic DJ who always puts a smile on our faces;Felix, the sharp-tongued cynic;Luka, a quiet musician;And Adrien, the cute model and president! (That’s me!)A DDLC AU that I had to make.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	i imagine a future where i can be with you (Miraculous Ladybug)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeliciaBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/gifts).



I have a question for you guys: Should I make this a oneshot or several chapters like my other version of this?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I did end up changing Nathaniel as Natsuki to Felix because it works better with canon and stuff(A A03 writer worrying about canon? Scandalous!)
> 
> Please give me feedback. I'm not the best writer, so points I could work on would be helpful.


End file.
